


Hold Me Now

by roughlycut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t supposed to have gone this way. It should have been a simple mission:<br/>Extraction of the hostages, minimum casualties. Just a quick in and out. But something had gone wrong.</p>
<p>Post Civil War where Bucky didn't go into cryo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Now

“Bucky, can you hear me? Looks like they’re regrouping and moving the hostages to the northern side of the house. We’re in pursuit, but we’re taking fire. What’s your sta-”  
Steve’s voice was cut off by the sound of heavy gunfire and a loud boom that sent tremors through the building.  
“Steve? Steve!?”  
Bucky signaled his team to follow him as he started running towards Steve’s position. He could feel the panic spreading throughout his body at the absence of a reply. It wasn’t supposed to have gone this way. It should have been a simple mission: extraction of the hostages, minimum casualties. Just a quick in and out. But something had gone wrong, somewhere along the lines there had been a mix-up. There were far more hostiles than expected and the layout of the building was not the same as it had been on the map. They had done their best to adjust, to regroup. They had called for reinforcements, but there was simply just too much ground to cover, so they had split up. Steve had taken a small team to check on the rooms where the hostages were supposed to be held up.  
He heard the click of Steve’s com coming back online and stopped dead in his tracks.  
“Steve, can you hear me? Are you okay? What’s your position?”  
“Shit … Bucky ... I’m down, it’s … it doesn’t look too good. I’m not sur-” the line went dead.  
“Steve? Steve!? STEVE?”  
______________

Bucky’s heart was sinking. This was not like all the other times one of them had been hurt on missions. This was bad, really bad. The wounds wouldn’t stop bleeding and he could see Steve’s breath slowing down, his chest barely rising. He had tried to move him, to get him out of the building, to get him to safety, but Steve had objected. Instead Bucky had helped him to an upright position against the wall.  
“Hey Steve, Steve, stay with me. Keep your eyes open for me, just hold on a little longer, come on! Help is on the way, just hang in there!”  
A weak smile appeared on Steve’s battered face as he looked up at Bucky and gripped his hand tighter.  
“Hey ... Buck”. His voice was soft, “It’s all right Bucky, it … it’ll be alright… I just …”  
Bucky could feel the tears burning in his eyes. This wasn’t supposed to happen, not now, not this way. They had barely had any time together, barely any time at all. There were things he wanted to say, things they needed to talk about.  
Steve raised a trembling hand and wiped away a tear on Bucky’s face.  
“Bucky?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Promise me that you won’t-”  
“Hey, no promises, you’re going to get out of here really soon, evac is almost here. They, they will patch you up and … and then ..” his voice got caught in his throat. Steve’s eyes kept closing, each time he visibly struggled to open them again, and the hand still on Bucky’s cheek was slowly slipping.  
“I think … this is goodbye” Steve whispered slowly, closing his eyes. His body slumped slightly to the side as he exhaled.  
“Steve? Hey … don’t …” Bucky tried, but there was no response. He didn’t move as the reality of what had just happened dawned on him. He couldn’t hold back the tears any longer.  
“Don’t leave me here, Steve, please. Stay with me babe, come on …. Please don’t …”  
His body trembled as he reached forward, wrapping his arms around Steve and pulled him in for one last hug.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic got stuck in my head after listening to "If I Die Young" by Michael Henry & Justin Robinett. While I wrote it I also listned to "Hold Me Now" by Red, "Sleep" by Poets of the Fall and "Heart of Stone" by Iko.
> 
> A huge thanks to moonygarou for beta reading!


End file.
